


You're My Mark/ Secrets/ That One Time Skye Gets a Last Name

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward doesn't know how to flirt with beautiful women, but then who cares, the girl he cares about gets alone just fine with him.</p>
<p>Coulson tell Skye his secret. </p>
<p>And sometimes your SO just really want to shout at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three little ficlets written by justdrabbles, hope you enjoy it!

_“Hey.”_

_"Hey, what’s up?" asked Skye when she saw Ward lean beside her._

_"Nothing. Just checking on my Rookie."_

_"I’m fine, SO. You know your mark’s over there playing pool, right?"_

_"My mark’s right here," smirked Ward at Skye._

_"You know you’re terrible at flirting, right?"_

_He scoffs. He turned his attention to the lady playing pool._ _"I’m not flirting."_

_"Yeah," laughed Skye. "Let’s just hope you do better with her."_

_"I’m going in," Ward said as he stood up straight, and fixed his suit._

_"Good luck, SO. Maybe once you’re done, I can teach you how to flirt with beautiful women."_

_"Maybe I don’t need to flirt with beautiful women, because I get along just fine with you." With that, he walked to his target with a smile, pretty much the same on her blushing face._


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson tells Skye his secret.

"I’ve been keeping something from you." Says Coulson.

"It can’t be worse than the one I have imagined." Skye voices at him, worry in her features.

"It is," he started as he held her face in his palm, then continued, "daughter."


	3. That One Time Skye Gets a Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant gets mad sometimes and he just really wants a last name to shout at Skye so, he comes up with a solution.

"You know.." he starts. "You never really told me your last name."

“Oh,” breathed Skye. “Yeah. I don’t know what my last name is.”

“Hmm.”

“Why? What are you thinking about?”

“It just seems odd. We only call you by Skye because it’s your only name.”

“Yeah. I’m used to it, though,” smiled Skye. “Makes me kind of a bit mysterious.”

“Skye,” he smirked as he quirked an eyebrow at her. “You are mysterious.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” he giggled. “For what it’s worth, can I call you with my last name? I mean, for the mean time, until you get yours. It’s really hard to call you when you have only your first name. Especially when I’m mad, and I can’t call you by your full name.” he laughed more.

“Hmm,” smiled Skye. “My name plus yours.. Sounds.. funny.”

“Funny?”

“No, no,” Skye quickly countered. “I don’t mean it like that.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Nothing,” replied Skye as she put on one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen. “It just seems funny, yet really amusing at the same time, ‘cause you know.. We’re always in the plane. In the sky. Secluded in here. And my name’s gonna be Skye Ward.”

“It fits, though” Grant smiles back at her.

"It does," she smiles back with a nod.

“Skye Ward.. It perfectly fits,” Grant adds with a wider smile.


End file.
